Notre Secret
by Azniv
Summary: La douleur de la perte de l'autre. Le poids du secret. Le devoir du secret. WARNING : Character death's - SLASH-


**Hey Hey, **

**Longue absence, je sais. Mais la vie...La vie...Bref...**

**Voici un petit quelque chose écrit ces derniers jours. **

**C'est...Comment dire...**

**Il y a des douleurs que l'on se doit de dépasser...**

**C'est...**

**La vie telle qu'elle peut être...**

**Savoir dire au revoir...Pour mieux dire bonjour...**

**Tim x Gibbs...**

**Rating T**

**C'est assez long mais je ne savais pas où le couper alors installez-vous. Prenez un bon mug de thé, un jus d'orange, une verveine...Une petite couverture...un petit mouchoir aussi peut-être...**

**Et n'oubliez pas...Aimer...Aimer...Aimer...**

**Enjoy ! **

**Azniv**

* * *

**Ils ne sauront jamais.**

Ils ne sauront jamais.

Parce que c'est ce que les deux hommes avaient décidé bien avant tout cela.

Que personne ne saurait.

Pas même s'il y avait un après.

Pas sûr "qu'ils" comprendraient tout.

Pas qu'ils soient intolérants. Non. Evidemment. Mais entre accepter une idée générale et l'embrasser dans sa vie privée...

Et comme l'un et l'autre étaient de parole et d'engagement...

Il ferait tout pour que personne ne découvre.

Que pendant toutes ces années ils étaient..."eux".

Plus qu'un "il"

C'est comme cela d'ailleurs qu'ils parlaient quand ils abordaient leur couple. "Eux"

Pas grand chose trois petites lettres qui définissent un tout.

Indestructible.

Même au delà de la mort. Parce qu'elle viendrait un jour frappée.

C'est ce que le plus jeune avait fait promettre au plus vieux.

Qu'au delà de la mort, ils seraient indestructibles.

Qu'il ne devait rien faire d'irrévocable.

Egoïstement, il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait l'inverse qui se produirait et que c'est lui qui se retrouverait sous une pluie battante, devant un trou de terre, ses chaussures de cuir noires dans la boue.

A penser à la meilleure manière de ne pas la tenir cette promesse.

Et comme personne ne devait savoir, que c'était leur secret. Précieux et sacré, il ne pouvait même pas pleurer.

Quel petit subordonné comme lui pleurait à l'enterrement de son patron.

Certes, il avait été pour tous bien plus que cela. Mais il était un homme, et officiellement pas le plus proche. Et dans ce monde, l'Amiral lui avait appris deux choses:

Les hommes ne pleurent pas.

Un homme ne tombe pas amoureux de son patron.

Ils ne créent pas un "Eux"

Ils ne passent pas de longues soirées à refaire le monde en chuchotant.

Ne s'endorment pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ne se réveillent pas du bout des doigts.

Ils ne bâtissent pas des projets, architectes d'un bonheur mal compris, mal reçu, souvent interdit.

Ils ne s'aiment pas. Ne doivent pas.

C'est ce que Gibbs avait dit après leur première fois et après la seconde aussi.

A la troisième, Tim l'avait fait taire à coup de lèvres bien placées.

A la quatrième, Gibbs avait refusé de le laisser partir.

Il y en avaient eu des centaines d'autres après en 5 ans.

5 ans.

Ca peut paraitre beaucoup.

Mais ce matin, sous la pluie, bercé par la monotonie du discours du prêtre qui rappel les états de services du Marine qu'ils sont venus honorer, 5 ans lui paraissent si peu.

Hier matin encore, il arrivait chez Gibbs encore brûlé par le soleil somalien et incapable de fermer l'œil.

Rien n'était très clair mais à un moment, Gibbs le serrait dans ses bras et celui d'après, il n'avait plus son t-shirt et son patron lui proposait de l'aider à passer de la pommade sur ses blessures.

Leurs logiques respectives avaient sans doute tirer la sonnette d'alarme mais croiser la mort une fois de plus, une fois de trop, leur donnaient le droit de la faire taire à coup de caresses et de baisers.

Aucun d'eux n'avaient passé le pas avec un homme avant.

Une ombre de sourire passa sur son visage alors que les Marines armaient leurs fusils pour tirer une dernière salves de salut au Sergent Instructeur Leroy Jethro Gibbs, mari et père aimant.

Amant dévoué et attentionné.

Non, leur première fois n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Des bafouillements, des gestes maladroits, des hésitations.

Mais, alors que tout le reste était un peu flou, Tim pouvait s'en souvenir dans les moindre détails.

C'est marquant de se rendre compte que l'on vient de trouver son âme-sœur.

Ca laisse des traces indélébiles dans le cœur.

Ca donne un choc aussi.

On a envie de crier, de voler, de sauter partout et d'aimer, d'aimer, d'aimer.

De croire que tout est possible.

Que l'infini existe mais que l'on peut le parcourir.

Ca crève le cœur et les tripes de courage et de bonheur.

Mais personne ne le saura.

Personne ne verra l'alliance qu'il avait glissé au doigt de Gibbs hier soir avant que le cercueil ne soit définitivement scellé sous la surveillance amicale de Ducky.

Le dernier service rendu par le médecin légiste à son fidèle ami.

Personne ne saura que sous sa chemise noire, il portait les médailles d'identifications militaires de son amant.

L'unique chose qu'il s'était permis de récupérer cette nuit en quittant la maison , tard, après avoir aidé Jack à tout préparer pour la veillée qui se tiendra tout à l'heure.

Il n'irait pas.

En les prenant, dans son établi, au sous sol, il avait dit au revoir à cette maison qui avait abritée tant de secrets. Ceux de Gibbs, les siens, les leurs.

Il avait dit adieu à tous ces moments qui ne reviendraient jamais, même pas dans au détour d'une phrase anodine, d'un sourire partagé, volé au temps qui passe.

A quoi bon retenir ce qu'il ne pouvait plus partager.

Les fusils crachent leurs balles et quelque chose d'indescriptible se produit en lui. Les coups de semonces résonnent dans son corps et fissurent son armure.

Il étouffe un sanglot. Un sanglot c'est permis.

Pas plus. Il n'a pas le droit.

Les règles, les regards, les chuchotements désapprobateurs des bien-pensants le lui interdisent.

Mais une larme, c'est permis.

Tony n'avait pas réussis à retenir les siennes.

Il se trouve à sa gauche. A sa droite, Jack, vaillant. Son visage illisible ne laisse rien passer. Son fils lui ressemblait tant que Tim n'arrive pas à le regarder.

Il ne sait même pas comment il est arrivé à ses côtés.

Il devrait se trouver entre Abby et Ducky, de l'autre côté de Jack, laissant sa place à Tony et Ziva. Ces deux là avaient la place d'enfants dans le cœur de Gibbs et ils devraient serrés dans leurs bras ce qu'il restait de leur famille.

Lui était un secret.

La main de Tony sur son épaule le ramène à la scène qui se passe devant eux. Le peloton de Marines est au garde à vous, armes sur le côté, regard fixe, droit devant, comme sur les photos que Gibbs lui avait montré de sa jeunesse.

Ils en étaient au pliage de drapeau maintenant. Jack allait le recevoir pour les services que son fils, mort en service, avait rendu au pays.

Un drapeau contre un fils, un amant, un époux.

Ironiquement, il savait que cette mort était celle que Gibbs attendait depuis tellement de temps.

Plus de vingt longues années pour rejoindre ses amours. Les vrais. Son autre secret.

Et, le visage maintenant inondé de larmes, Tim comprends pourquoi pendant toutes ces années, L.J avait gardé le silence sur Shannon et Kelly. Pour protéger ce monde qui ne leurs appartenaient qu'a eux.

Cet autre "eux".

Voilà peut être pourquoi le plus vieux avait tenu à lui faire promettre l'insoutenable, celui de rester vivre après lui, malgré tout.

Comment avait-il trouvé la force de ne pas se laisser mourir? Comment avait-il survécu autant de temps sans elles?

Tim savait que Gibbs avait été heureux avec lui. Qu'il l'aimait. Tout batard qu'il était, il ne mentait jamais avec ce genre de chose.

Ils ne se l'étaient pas dit. Pas avec ces mots en tout cas, mais ils se l'étaient démontrés autant que faire ce peut.

Il aurait dû lui dire, autrement que devant son lit de mort. Pendant ces quelques secondes qu'il avait pu voler après que les médecins leur ai annoncé...

Il avait laissé passer tout le monde et avait attendu que l'équipe quitte les couloirs de Béthésda pour rentrer dans la chambre où Gibbs semblait dormir.

Il n'y aurait pas eu le sang un peu partout, le drap, les compresses souillées au sol, sa peau...S'il ne regardait que son visage, il paraissait endormi, attendant que Tim vienne l'embrasser doucement et lui murmurer qu'il était l'heure de se réveiller.

Mais la vérité était là, sa peau était déjà froide et Gibbs ne répondit jamais à ses lèvres. Là, il s'était permis de pleurer. A chaude larmes. Juste pendant quelques secondes. Avant de redevoir donner le change.

Il avait pleuré et supplier le Ciel. Et Gibbs. Et D-ieu.

Puis il avait serré les dents et dit ces mots aussi sacrés que leur secret.

Avant que Ducky et Palmer ne rentrent pour prendre soin du corps.

Ils ne s'étaient rien dit et Tim était partis. Chez Gibbs. Là où tout le monde se trouvait.

Il avait laissé les autres parler ou pleurer et s'était mis de côté, sur la canapé du côté de la cheminée. Tony avait tenu à faire un feu et il ne l'avait pas contrarié même si cela ne changeait rien pour lui.

Ils avaient bu, pleurés et ris. Sauf lui.

Il s'était contenter de faire le café et de servir tout le monde.

Personne ne lui avait demandé comment il savait où se trouvait les affaires. Pas même lorsqu'il était partis chercher une couverture pour Abby et Ziva quand elles s'étaient endormies.

Il ne s'en souvenait que maintenant.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne devait pas retourner dans cette maison. Il risquerait de les trahir.

Il entends et ressent Jack prendre une grande inspiration à ses côtés alors que le soldat se dirige vers eux, le drapeau américain précieusement plié et porté avec les honneurs qu'il mérite.

Ce drapeau pour qui il avait tout perdu et tant sacrifié.

Il se mords les lèvres pour étouffer les sanglots qui veulent toujours sortir. Qu'ils retournent dans sa gorge. Patience, encore une petite demi-heure et il sera tout seul.

Les larmes sont libres sur ses joues. Comme celles de Dinozzo derrière ses lunettes noires.

Il aurait dû y penser. Mais L.J aimait tellement voir ses yeux s'éclaircir au soleil qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de les prendre avec lui et depuis ce matin, il était automate et n'avait pas réfléchi à grand chose.

La douleur fait cela parfois. Elle anesthésie tout en vous rendant hyper sensible tout ce qui n'est plus.

Il essais de prendre une grande inspiration. Mais échoue lorsque le Marine dans son habit d'apparat, se positionne au garde à vous devant Jack.

Qui accepte, en silence et sans larmes, le symbole.

Avant que Tim ne sente une main sur son bras droit. Une main forte malgré les années. Accompagné d'une main chaude sur son épaule gauche. Tony qui ne quitte pas sa vigie, qui semble le prendre comme support dans cette épreuve.

D'accord, il pouvait faire cela pour son meilleur ami qui venait de perdre tellement lui aussi.

Mais avant cela, il doit baisser les yeux vers son voisin de gauche.

Qui le regarde des mêmes yeux bleus qui le hanteront jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Même les reflets de douleur sont identiques.

Et les larmes reviennent maintenant qu'elles ont eu l'autorisation de se découler sur ses joues.

C'est trop dur L.J...Trop dur...

Il sent, plus qu'il ne voit, Jack lui prendre la main et la serrée si fort qu'il devrait avoir mal. Elles sont cachées des regards par le drapeau. Ce drapeau qui les a privés de tout ce qui restait d'important.

Et avant qu'il n'arrive à comprendre, le drapeau est placé dans sa main. Poids mort. Trop lourd.

Trop lourd de vérité.

Jack ne dit rien. Il opine seulement la tête avant de se retourner vers le cercueil de son fils unique.

Alors Tim garde le drapeau pour lui, ca aussi il peut le faire.

Tout comme soutenir Tony qui n'essais même plus de retenir ses émotions et qui prends dans ses bras une Ziva en larmes. Tout en gardant une main précieuse sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

Tu vois L.J. tu auras réussis à faire pleurer ces deux là en public. Pour une fois qu'ils acceptent de montrer des émotions.

Malgré tout, nous sommes et resterons ton équipe L.J. Je te le promets.

Le cercueil s'enfonce doucement sous terre. Il entends le sanglot d'Abby qu'il imagine dans les bras paternels de Ducky.

Gibbs déteste faire pleurer Abby.

Ce n'est pas la faute de Gibbs, non, mais de ce salaud de gars de la NAVY qui pensait que la vie de son amant valait moins que le kilo de drogue qu'il voulait récupérer.

Pour une fois, l'unique fois, Gibbs n'avait pas été assez rapide.

Tony lui n'avait eu aucun mal à tirer une balle entre les deux yeux du soldat. Il était mort sur le coup. Après avoir laissé tomber son arme.

Un autre secret.

Son complice, dealer lui aussi, encourait la peine de mort pour complicité de meurtre.

Et Tim ferait tout en son pouvoir, "tout" pour qu'il finisse avec l'aiguille dans le bras.

Même si c'est la dernière chose qu'il devait accomplir sur cette terre.

Pour le moment, il devait aider Tony à supporter le poids de la peine et Jack en portant pour lui le drapeau.

La prochaine chose dont il se rendit compte fut Vance debout devant eux, une rose à la main pour Jack. Il était temps d'aller dire un dernier au revoir, car ils se reverraient, c'est la seule et unique pensée qui lui permettait encore de respirer.

Encore un petit effort.

Il pouvait aller jusqu'au trou, jeté une rose rouge, et dire au revoir.

Il pouvait.

Alors pourquoi ses jambes ne le tenaient-elles pas? Elles refusaient d'obéir, endormies elles aussi.

Quelques minutes de plus et il pourrait rentrer chez lui, libérer la peine et prendre refuge dans les rêves, là où son amant l'attendait.

Encore une fois, c'est Tony qui le mit en mouvement, soufflant un doux "Probie". Un ordre discret.

Un encouragement.

Encore un peu. Juste un peu.

Quelqu'un, Ziva, lui tends une rose.

Tony est toujours derrière lui, discret mais efficace. Ziva les précède de deux pas. Jack et Vance sont retournés à leur place.

De l'autre côté de leur rangée, Tim aperçoit les trois ex-femmes de Gibbs et Mann, toutes accompagnées, se lever et se mettre en rang. Toutes habillées de robes noires saillantes, le roux de leurs cheveux flamboyants malgré la pluie.

Mais Tim sait que la seule rousse ayant compté repose maintenant à côté de Gibbs.

Il aurait détesté tout cela, McGee en est certain.

Les Marines dans leurs habits d'apparat, les grandes pompes de sorties, les ex-Madame Gibbs endimanchées, jouant les pleureuses, l'ouverture de la dernière demeure de Shannon et Kelly. Qu'un homme ait l'audace de toucher à la tombe de sa précieuse petite fille.

Un sanglot de rage se souleva dans son torse. Il ne le laissa pas s'échapper.

Mais serra la rose dans sa main tellement fort qu'une épine l'égratigna.

Laissant tombé dans la tombe la fleur et son sang.

Ce sang qu'il sentait battre dans ses veines.

Qu'il voulait froid.

Qui ne servait plus à rien. Il ne voulait plus vivre.

Ziva vient s'accrocher à lui du côté non occupé par Tony.

Elle murmure en hébreu. Il reconnait les paroles du Kaddish qu'elle lui avait fait écouté quelques temps auparavant quand il s'interrogeait sur les pratiques du judaïsme.

C'est à lui de la serrer un peu plus fort. Et à elle de se laisse aller.

A sa gauche, le bras de Tony glisse autour de ses épaules, sa main dans les cheveux de Ziva.

Il pourrait être fort pour elle aussi.

Et il pourrait peut-être leur dire que Gibbs s'en fichait royalement qu'ils se tournent autour tous les deux, qu'il les voulait juste heureux. Comme "eux'' l'avaient été tout ce temps.

Une fois Tim avait même abordé le temps où ces deux là décideraient réellement de se poser et de fonder une famille. Gibbs avait bien évidemment grogner à cette idée, mais Tim avait été récompensé d'un sourire tellement aveuglant...Il avait peur de l'avouer mais L.J voulait de nouveau entendre des rires d'enfants dans sa maison.

Des enfants que Tim aurait été ravis de lui donner, mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment abordé le sujet.

Par crainte.

En se disant qu'ils auraient toujours le temps.

Il n'y aura plus de plus tard.

La pluie redouble et Tony les guide vers les voitures.

Il a toujours le drapeau dans les mains.

Jack est déjà à côté de la voiture de fonction, accompagné de Vance et Ducky. Abby les a rejoint, au bras de Tony et ils sont suivis de près des Palmer, des Ex-Madame Gibbs, de Leïla et Amina...

Comment avait-il pu les oublier. Elles aussi allaient avoir besoin de lui...Elles savaient pour "Eux". Elles...étaient les seules à savoir.

Comment avait-il pu être si égoïste et oublier les deux autres personnes les plus chères pour Gibbs?

Se retournant, il vit la mère et la fille escortées par un Marine de l'âge de Gibbs qui lui adressa un regard de compréhension, par Fornell qui semblait le connaître et par Damon qui avait pris la petite fille dans les bras, la protégeant sous un parapluie.

Elles devaient monter dans la voiture avec Jack et aller se réchauffer à la maison.

Il devait s'assurer qu'elles recevaient toutes les attentions.

Pour cela, il devait rester un peu à la maison avec tout le monde.

Il pouvait le faire. Oui, il pouvait. Pour elles, il pouvait.

Il se retrouva dans la voiture à côté de Jack, Leila et Amina. Tony au volant et Ziva conduisant.

Amina arriva sur ses genoux, la tête contre son cœur.

Il l'avait souvent eu dans ses bras durant les longs week-end chez Gibbs ou chez les "filles" comme il disait.

Elle aimait l'entendre raconter des histoires. Il lui parlait aussi des étoiles. Ils l'avaient emmenés une fois une pluie d'étoiles filantes à l'observatoire.

Elle et sa maman parle doucement en arabe, avant que l'enfant ne ferme les yeux toujours dans les bras de Tim, sous le regard bienveillant de Jack.

Je les protégerais L.J, je te le promets.

Ils arrivèrent après beaucoup à la maison et Ducky et Abby faisait déjà rentrer les gens.

Gibbs aurait vraiment détesté ca.

Tous ces gens dans son sanctuaire.

Il fallait qu'il vérifie que la porte menant au sous sol était bien fermée. Personne n'était autorisé en bas. Sauf les plus proches. Mais il pouvait au moins faire cela pour Gibbs.

A l'intérieur, les trois ex-femmes étaient assises sur le vieux canapé. Sans leurs accompagnants et sans Mann. Elle avait payé cher son manque de tact avec la vie privée de son, leur, ancien amant.

Son amour.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé des relations précédentes, ni de l'un, ni de l'autre.

Parler d'Abby aurait été un peu trop étrange au goût des deux hommes et qu'aurait apporter de parler des mariages précédents. Parfois, une anecdote revenait à Gibbs et ils en riaient.

Mais de temps en temps, cette anecdote concernait Shannon, et ils en souriaient.

Que devait-il faire maintenant?

Proposer du café à tout le monde? Jack et lui avait dressé une table la veille et dans la cuisine attendaient les plats qui allaient l'habiller. Tim soupçonnait Ziva d'avoir cuisiné toute la nuit. Et Leïla avait fait plusieurs allés et retours entre chez elle et la maison les bras chargés de gâteaux et de salades.

Sans doute une tradition de leurs pays respectifs.

Pourquoi pensait-il à cela maintenant?

Il se tenait debout dans l'entrée, entre la cuisine et le salon, le drapeau dans les mains, trempés, et incapable de prendre la moindre décision.

Ducky avait pris l'initiative d'allumer un nouveau feu, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère recueillie. Une odeur rassurante aussi. Celle de la normalité.

Le feu de bois appartenait à cette maison, elle était la signature de Gibbs tout autant que le Bourbon ou le bateau qui attendait D-ieu sait quoi dans le sous-sol.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir tiré son pardessus trempé mais il se retrouva de nouveau dans le salon, les trois ex-Gibbs toujours sur le canapé, Fornell au côté de son ex-épouse, Jack sur le fauteuil, Ducky assis sur une chaise à sa gauche. Tony et Ziva faisaient des allers-retours entre la cuisine et la salle à manger, Leïla et Amina les aidant. Damon et le mystérieux Marine venaient d'arriver et Ziva emmena les bouteilles de bière, aidée par Abby qu'il avait presque oublier.

Elle ne pleurait plus mais portait un masque d'abnégation et de résolution.

Il tiendrait jusqu'à ce que tout le monde s'en aille et qu'elle reste seule avec les siens.

Allaient-ils recommencés une soirée comme la veille.

Il ne resterait pas sa décision était prise, il ne faisait qu'acte de présence pour Leïla, sa fille et Jack.

Amina qui se trouvait maintenant à ses côtés, une tasse à la main pour lui.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait gardé le drapeau dans les mains.

Quelqu'un vint l'en débarrasser et lui proposer une chaise.

Une fois installé, il se trouva avec l'enfant sur ses genoux et une tasse de café chaud à la main.

Il trouva cela remarquablement réconfortant.

Devant le silence général, Vance prit la parole, levant son verre,

-A Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

-A Gibbs

-A Gibbs!

Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Sauf lui et Amina.

Il se contenta d'attendre que le délais minimum passe pour pouvoir s'éclipser.

Leïla vint lui proposer à manger.

Il refusa poliment. Et quelqu'un fit remarquer que la petite fille s'était endormie.

Jack proposa qu'on l'installe dans la chambre. A l'étage et involontairement, il se raidit.

-Tu veux que je la prenne Probie? Demanda doucement Tony.

Depuis quand Dinozzo est-il à l'aise avec les enfants? Non. C'était à lui de prendre soin d'elle maintenant qu'elle avait perdu son parrain. il n'en avait pas parlé à Leïla mais il lui semblait naturel d'être là pour elles. C'est ce que L.J aurait voulu.

-Je m'en occupe.

Sa voix est écorchée par les pleurs, le froid et le manque de sommeil.

Et le fait qu'il n'est quasiment pas ouvert la bouche depuis 48h.

Depuis l'hôpital et ses dernières paroles pour Gibbs.

Il se leva, et la main d'Amina vint directement se poser sur les médailles qu'il portait, camouflées sous sa chemise noire.

-La seconde porte à droite s'il te plaît Tim.

-D'accord Jack.

La seconde porte à droite. La chambre de Kelly.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, cette chambre n'était pas resté figée dans le temps, mais elle n'était pas habitée non plus. Comme la chambre matrimoniale, pendant longtemps, elle était restée remplie de cartons, à prendre la poussière.

Les souvenirs et la souffrance de la perte de son enfant ne s'arrêtaient pas au confinement d'une pièce où d'une maison pour Gibbs. Au contraire, la douleur venait avec l'oubli. Et dans cette maison, il vivait dans un sanctuaire certes, mais non pas pour les meubles ou les bibelots mais parce qu'elle réveillait constamment des souvenirs.

Vivaces et chaleureux qui lui rappelait chaque jour ce qu'il avait perdu mais aussi pourquoi il était important de se battre.

Sa femme et sa fille l'accompagnaient à chaque instant.

Tim déposa avec toutes les précautions d'usage l'enfant, qui fêterait bientôt ses dix ans, sur le lit frais, sans doute Jack.

Elle ne broncha pas, certaine d'être en sécurité dans cette maison.

Déjà peut être en train de se créer son propre sanctuaire.

Discrètement, il se dirigea vers la chambre de maître.

Comme un diabétique se dirige vers une boulangerie, en sachant qu'il allait souffrir mais ne pouvant retenir ses pas.

Elle est restée identique au dernier matin qu'il y avait partagé.

Le dimanche avant...

Si il avait su qu'ils ne leurs restaient que deux jours qu'aurait-il fait de différent? Aurait-il dit "Je t'aime" à Gibbs? Seraient-ils restés au lit à ce faire l'amour encore et encore?

Aurait-il pleurer de peur de l'échéance...

Il ne le saura jamais...

Le samedi soir, ils s'étaient endormis dans ces draps de coton blancs. Simples, sans fioritures.

Ils sentaient la lessive fraiche et l'antimite que Gibbs gardait dans ses placards.

Tim se souvient de s'être endormis, sourire aux lèvres, la tête de son amant dans le coup, son bras fort de Marine surprotecteur autour de la taille. Ils étaient nus. Sortis de la douche tous les deux. Ils voulaient profiter de l'autre autant que faire se peux.

Peut-être la destinée les avait-elle prévenue à sa manière?

Le lendemain, ils s'étaient réveillés lascivement, prenant le temps de caresser, frôler, embrasser la peau qui passait par là. Ca n'avait pas été au delà.

Ils ne pensaient pas qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre moment...D'autre week-end...

Tim étouffa de nouveau un sanglot.

Ses doigts demandaient, crevaient de la peau de Gibbs.

Pendant quelques secondes il se mit à prier que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, une mauvaise histoire que la CIA avait mis en place pour envoyer L.J sous couverture.

Le manque l'assaillit. La solitude l'étouffa brusquement.

La vérité la plus absolue lui sauta à la gueule.

Il ne serait pas fort. Ne pourrait pas survivre cette perte.

Il n'avait pas la force de combattre cette peine en silence.

La perte de Gibbs serait sa fin.

Avec "Eux", il mourrait aussi.

Il ne le survivrait pas. Cela tenait de l'impossible.

Et que quelqu'un arrête cette souffrance insoutenable qui le secouait de sanglots.

Que l'on vienne l'achever.

Son souffle se coupa et il dut s'assoir sur le lit.

Littéralement vidé.

Alors c'était cela, mourir de solitude?

Avoir un poignard fourbe qui venait se planter, de manière inopinée, dans votre ventre et votre cœur, vous laissant hagard, désorienté, à bout de force.

Dégoulinant d'une souffrance dont vous ne savez pas quoi faire.

Sur la commode que Gibbs avait installé près du lit lors d'un grand ménage de printemps l'année d'avant, une photo de l'équipe. La seule dans toute la maison.

L.J est au milieu et sourit d'un sourire éclatant. Ce sourire qu'il partageait parfois avec Abby ou Ducky. Ou qu'il avait quand Ziva acceptait un geste de réconfort ou quand Tony à force d'obstination sortait la blague ultime. Qui dans le même temps lui rapportait une claque sur la tête.

Sur cette photo, Gibbs ne le cachait pas derrière sa tasse ou son journal. Il tenait dans chaque bras Ziva et Abby. Tony est à côté de la scientifique, son sourire de star hollywoodienne de sortie. Tim est à côté de l'américo-israélienne, le visage tournée vers elle qui pose sa tête sur l'épaule du chef d'équipe.

Impossible de se souvenir du moment de captation mais il n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux.

Qu'il était beau son âme-sœur.

Las. Vide. Fourbu. Le jeune homme se laissa aller contre les taies d'oreillers posées contre la tête de lit.

Il est sur le côté du lit de Gibbs. Au plus près de la porte pour anticiper n'importe quel danger.

Et comme il était fleur bleue, il avait été touché quand Gibbs le lui avait dit.

Certes il était un agent et il savait se défendre. Il avait été formé par les meilleurs.

Mais se sentir protégé par Gibbs... Lui avait donné envie de lui faire l'amour encore ce soir là.

Cette nuit là.

Le visage inondé de nouveau, Tim laissa défilé devant ses yeux, comme un album photos, les souvenirs.

Il tire ses chaussures. Et ferme les yeux.

Toutes pensées cohérentes disparues. Seul le sourire et les souvenirs de Gibbs comptent. Il en a besoin. C'est vital.

Vital.

Enfin, sans qu'il ne se rende compte, les souvenirs se muèrent en rêves.

Endormi. Apaisé, au moins pour quelques heures, Tim n'entendit pas les pas discrets sur le parquet de la chambre, ni ne sentit la couverture posée maternellement sur lui.

-Dors Probie, dors...Ton secret est sauf avec nous...

* * *

Je fais rarement la manche aux reviews mais je crois que ce one shot a été un des écrits les plus difficiles que j'ai travaillé jusqu'à présent.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez...SVP...

Et Merci de m'avoir lu. Merci. Merci. Merci


End file.
